Finding A New Life in La Push with the Pack
by Emzybear
Summary: Emily and Sam adopt 5 year old Aubrianna. She has a grey wolf stuffed animal that looks like Paul when hes in wolf form. Her middle names mean LittleOne and StalkingWolf. On her 2nd night in La Push she gets imprinted on.


**A/N: Hey everyone its me. I just started this story so be patient, plus Im still learning how to do this stuff. So here's chapter one of Finding A New Life with the Pack**

**-Love Emzybear**

**

* * *

**

**Emily POV:**

We pulled up to the orphanage in our black BMW. Sam came around and opened my door for me. We walked hand-in-hand to the door and Sam knocked. A little girl about 6 with goldish brown really curly hair that just barely touches her shoulders and dark brown almost black eyes. She had really tan skin, she looked like she was half- Quiluete opened the door. She was wearing a maroon and black dress with white tights and little black flats. She also was wearing a silver locket and on the front has the words 'I love you!' with three gold hearts beside it. She looked at us and smiled. She has a pretty smile. Then we heard footsteps approaching. She looked behind her as a woman with brown hair and light green eyes appeared wearing black pants and a brown blouse. She looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"Aubrianna, why dont you go run off and play." She told the little girl. The little girl looked at us and looked back at the woman and nodded before running off. "Sorry about that." The woman told us.

"Its no problem." Sam told the woman.

"Oh.. please come. Follow me to my office and we'll talk there." The woman took us to a small office and we sat down. "Oh.. by the way my name is Brooke. You must be Sam Uley and Emily Young."

"Yes ma'm." Sam said.

"So what age are you looking for?" She asked us.

"Any age. But we want a girl preferably." Sam said. Brooke nodded and was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Brooke called. The door opened and a girl about 15 with brownish redish hair walked in. "Whats wrong Ashley?"

"Can I turn the t.v. on for the kids, they all finished eating?" Ashley asked.

"Yes you may Ashley. Can you also put Lucy to bed?" Brooke asked. Ashley nodded and walked out shutting the door. "Okay why dont you go mingle get to know them and then choose." Brooke said. We nodded and stood up and walked around. Some of the kids were watching Scooby-Doo. But one girl was laying on the couch, one hand holding a grey wolf stuffed animal, the other holding the book Little Red Riding Hood. Her brows were furrowed trying to read. I nudged Sam and pointed to her. He nodded and we walked over. The girl looked up and smiled. She moved so she was sitting up. We sat on either side of her.

"Hi, my name is Sam and this is Emily." Sam told the little girl smiling. She smiled back holding the wolf to her chest. " I like your wolf."

"Hi, I'm Aubrianna **(pronunced: Aubri- Anna) **Im 5." She told us smiling happily holding up 5 fingers. I laughed. She looked at me. She looked like she didnt even care that I have scars on my face.

"So Aubrianna what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"I like to dwa **(draw)**, play with Wolffie, I twy** (try)** to wead **(read)**. I like to watch tv. I wove **(love)** to eat." She told us smiling happily. I laughed. She would fit in with the pack very well. Sam laughed cause he knew what I was thinking.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Aubrianna." Sam told her.

"Nice to meet you too." She told us smiling. We got up and walked into Brooke's office.

"Did you find someone?" She asked. Sam looked at me and I looked back and smiled.

"Yes, I believe we did. We'd like to adopt Aubrianna." I told her. She smiled brightly. "Why dont you take a look at her file." Brooke told us standing up and going to the filing cabinet in the corner and pulling out a file and handing it to us. "Her full name is Aubrianna Ayasha Tala Waters. She is 5 years old. Her mom died when she was three and her father just up and left her. She lived with her grandparents, who were the only remaining family she had, until they became ill and unable to take care of her and brought her here. You probably saw the silver locket she has on. Her parents gave it to her before they died. Her dad was Quileute and mom was just Native American. Her first middle name Ayasha means Little One and Tala means Stalking Wolf, they are both Native American names. She always carries around her grey wolf stuffed animal. And she eats like a horse." Brooke told us. We read over her file and looked at each other and smiled.

"We defiantely want her. She would fit in with us perfectly." Sam said smiling at her. She nodded smiling and motioned for us to follow her. She walked up to Aubrianna and kneeled down to her level and smiled at her.

"Aubrianna, why dont you go pack your things, so you can go home with your new mommy and daddy." Brooke told Aubrianna. Aubrianna's eyes grew wide and lit up. She squeled and ran upstairs. Brooke laughed and walked upstairs. We sat down on the couch and waited for about ten minutes. They came down smiling.

"Well here's your new daughter." Brooke said looking at Aubrianna. Aubrianna ran to Sam's legs and hugged it. Sam looked down at the girl with love and amusement and adore in his eyes. He leaned down and picked her up and put her on his hip.

"Are you my new daddy?" She asked Sam looking up at him. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, Aubrianna, Im your new daddy." He told her. She looked at me.

"Are you my new mommy?" She asked me.

"Yeah, honey Im your new mommy." I told her. She smiled and layed her head on Sams wide shoulder. We walked outside and set up her carseat and put her suitcase in the back. We buckled her up. Sam drove away with one hand on the steering wheel the other holding my hand. About halfway home, Aubrianna fell asleep. She looked so peaceful back there snoring softly. When we got home, I unbuckled her and took her up to her room and took her shoes and tights off and tucked her in. She rolled over clutching her wolf tightly. Sam put her suitcase down and took my hand and we headed to our bed.

**Aubrianna's POV:**

I had just walked by the front door from getting ready for the visitors when theere was a knock on the door. So I answered. I opened it up to see a huge man with short cropped black hair and brown eyes. And a woman with scars on her left side of her face, black eyes, black hair. I smiled at them. Then I heard footsteps coming and looked behind me and saw Ms. Brooke. She looked down at me and smiled.

"Aubrianna why dont you go run off and play." She told me. I looked at the people in front of us and back at her and nodded. I ran off and grabbed my book and Wolffie, my grey wolf stuffed, and tried to read for five minutes when I saw the visitors walk up to me. I sat up and smiled at them.

"Hi, my name is Sam and this is Emily." The man told me both sitting on either side of me. "I like your wolf."

"Hi, I'm Aubrianna,Im 5." I told them holding up 5 fingers. The woman laughed. I looked at her. She was pretty even with the scars.

"So Aubrianna what do you like to do for fun?" The woman Emily asked.

"I like to dwa **(draw)**, play with Wolffie, I twy** (try)** to wead **(read)**. I like to watch tv. I wove **(love)** to eat." Emily laughed then Sam joined in with her.

"Okay, it was nice to meet you Aubrianna." Sam told me.

"Nice to meet you too." I told them smiling. They walked off. A few minutes later, Ms. Brooke was kneeling in front of me.

"Aubrianna, why dont you go pack your things, so you can go home with your new mommy and daddy." Ms. Brooke told me. My eyes lit up and grew wide. I squealed and ran upstairs and got my purple suitcase and started packing with Ms. Brookes help. After we finished, we walked down stairs smiling.

"Well heres your new daughter." Ms. Brooke told Sam and Emily. I ran to Sams leg and hugged it. Sam looked down at me. Then he picked me up and put me on his hip.

"Are you my new daddy?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled.

"Yeah, Aubrianna Im your new daddy." He told me. I looked at Emily.

"Are you my new mommy?" I asked her.

"Yeah, honey Im your new mommy." She told me. I layed my head on Sams shoulder. They walked outside and put my seatbelt on and we drove away. I fell asleep on the way to my new home.


End file.
